


Massages

by tsubahono



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early on the weekend had its advantages... and definitely its disadvantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages

Nico's eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in her apartment bedroom that she shared with Honoka. Sunlight was filtering in through the window, illuminating the room. Nico squinted her eyes against the light, turning over, away from the window.

Her eyes were met with the sleeping form of her girlfriend, half of her face buried in her pillow, breathing gently. Nico smiled slightly, watching for a moment until her eyes travelled past her, to their alarm clock.

Nico froze. The clock said 9:46. Nico jumped into a sitting position suddenly, startling Honoka awake in the process.

"Honoka, get up! We're late for work!" Nico said loudly. Honoka gave her a tired, miserable look, before turning to look at the alarm clock.

"But..." Honoka weakly grabbed her phone from the nightstand, looking at the phone tiredly. "It's Sunday, Nico. We don't have work today."

Nico gave her a blank look, grabbing her own phone and looking at it.

"...Oh. Aha... sorry."

Honoka rolled back onto her stomach, closing her eyes. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"I feel bad for waking you up... Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"Well... now that you mention it, a back massage would be nice," Honoka said, becoming a bit more cheerful at the idea. 

"Sure," Nico said nonchalantly, stretching and yawning while Honoka sat up to take off her shirt with a contented smile. Honoka collapsed back onto her stomach, hugging the pillow and closing her eyes.

Hesitating at first, Nico awkwardly climbed on top of her, reaching down and rubbing her hands slowly along Honoka's back.

Honoka sighed happily, visibly relaxing. "Wow Nico, you're really good at that..."

Nico was about to respond, but she could've sworn she heard laughter coming from outside. It was probably just their roommates, Nozomi, Rin, and Hanayo, talking in the other room. She decided to ignore it, going back to what she was doing.

Nico continued massaging Honoka's back, pleased with the happy look on Honoka's face. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... could you do it a bit harder?" She asked. Nico nodded, doing as she said, but she started hearing quiet giggling outside again. It definitely sounded like Rin and Nozomi, but it was quiet, so it must have been coming from another room.

Thinking nothing of it, Nico continued her work, running her hands up and down Honoka's back, pressing harder in certain places.

"Mmm... Nico, you're really good with your hands," Honoka murmured. This time, Nico could hear a snort come from outside, turning into muffled laughter. It was followed by Nozomi's quiet voice saying "Shh! Quiet Rin!" although she was laughing as well, and Hanayo's voice could also be faintly heard saying "G- Guys, we should just go..."

Nico was confused for a moment, until realization hit her, and she began blushing furiously. Whatever they thought was going on, it definitely wasn't massaging. Looking down, Nico saw an embarrassed look on Honoka's face as well.

Without making a sound, Nico slid off the bed, sneaking toward the bedroom door as quietly as she could. As soon as she reached the door, she stayed silent, hearing Rin's muffled giggling coming from the other side of the door.

Without any warning, Nico raised her fist, slamming it on the door as hard as she could, creating a loud banging sound, followed by three screams coming from outside. Nico smirked triumphantly, opening the door to look at them.

Hanayo was hanging on to Rin, trembling slightly from the shock, and Rin was hugging her back, a slightly surprised look still lingering on her face. Nozomi looked shocked for a moment, before her a sly grin formed on her face.

"Having fun in there, Nicocchi?"

Nico gave her a flat stare. "I'm giving Honoka a massage."

Nozomi raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because it sounded like you were-"

"I don't care what it sounded like!" Nico snapped. "It's a massage! That's all!"

Rin started wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. "Oh really, nya?"

Nico looked at her, getting more irritated. "How do you even know what Nozomi is talking about? You don't even-"

"Of course I know! I'm just a few years younger than you. I'm not a baby, nya," Rin pouted. Nico just shook her head.

"Anyway, this was a great conversation," Nico said sarcastically, "but I'm busy."

"Busy having-"

"Shut up, Nozomi!" Nico almost yelled, before slamming the door shut.

Irritatedly, Nico made her way back to the bed, climbing onto Honoka again.

"Er, if you're still mad, we can do this another time-"

"No, it's fine, I was just annoyed," Nico assured her, going back to massaging Honoka's back. Honoka kept quiet after that, closing her eyes and resting her head on the pillow, enjoying her massage.


End file.
